


Broken siblings

by Burntrevenant



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Death, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fights, Multiple Voices, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntrevenant/pseuds/Burntrevenant
Summary: ATLA AU was hit with covid had some really crazy fever dreams and one day after reading a debate on firecest I had this as a dream wrote down most of it and continued from there.After Azula broke and her mind fell into the abyss of madness she was slowly brought into the light by her brother's need to save her. Follow Azula and Zuko's fall into taboo. All the while dealing with the consequence of the hundred years war, a broken Azula, and more.Warning fictional incest, suicidal thoughts and actions, major Azula x Zuko,  minor Taang
Relationships: Aang/Toph Beifong, Azula/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 28





	Broken siblings

**My Sunshine**

A/N Inspired by a crazy covid fever dream and my friends debating firecest. 

Zuko passed back and forth, it had been months since the fall of his father and the internment of his sister Azula in a sanitorium to help her with the mental break she suffered. He had been visiting her quite often as he saw all his failings and the failings of his family distilled down into the creation of Azula and her current condition. 

Now, he was in a position where he had to convince everyone that he could save Azula's soul, and she would get better with him instead of being locked in a cell. 

Currently the first round of debating was over, and the senior members of his court were in conference deciding whether or not he had slipped off of the deep end and if Azula was manipulating him. He needed to wait for three special guests to arrive to help with the deliberations. This was not helping his mood as there were other even less pleasant events happening in his kingdom and around the world.

Tired of worrying he decided to go visit Azula in her current cell, this exasperated him as he knew his advisors and people needed to trust him as the new FireLord, he walked passed the guards in front of the royal cells which were used in the past to hold high level royal hostages in case any elites in the Fire Nation in the past were becoming to embolden. This would get their families “invited” to a long stay in the palace to ensure their imperial compliance. 

He absentmindedly walked to the door commanding them to be opened and waved the guards off when they offered to escort him. After entering he paces back and forth a little while in front of her cell before Azula stops him saying, "Oh, poor Zuzu, you know if you just locked me up or executed me your life and rule would be much easier." 

When he lifted his head he was confronted by her expression and despite the cruel and wicked smile across her face and the fire of rage burning in her eyes he could see behind the fire, there was a sad pleading and longing calling out to him masked by her pride just as his pride had once masked his wants and needs.

Since she is in the back of the cell he sends out a small warm jet of heated air with a wave of his hand that caresses her face before his head falls in shame resting against the hardened steel bars with a dull thud from the impact. He feels he cannot save her despite being in one of the most powerful positions post the fall of the Phoenix Emperor.

He is brought out of the stupor by Azula entwining her fingers with his, as his hands had rested just inside the bars of her cell as she whispers, "Zuzu, if you end me it would be the greatest way for me to make up for everything that has happened to you because of me and.....father. Your rule would have no challengers, the whispers and rumors of how I am ruling from the sidelines will evaporate, and the people will see you as the strong rightful FireLord."

He untangled his right hand to instead cup her hand and started stroking her ring finger with his thumb and replies, "I can't do that to you, I know our relationship has never been normal, but I love you and I need to save you.....I am the Fire Lord and rumors do not matter, my rule does and I will decide who is by my side!" He pulls her hand through the bars and kisses the top of her hand and starts to turn away.

Before he could pull away Azula places a hand on the side of his face gently caressing his chin up to his scar, and for once her voice was not full of steel and fire as she said, "My sunshine, who does so much for me, you need to think of yourself for once and save yourself, throw me away Zuzu that is the only thing someone as broken and twisted as me is good for."

Tears rolled down his face as he closed his eyes and whispered through choking emotions, "That's what I am doing, if I save you, I know I can be saved, I'll never throw you away or use you like father did."

* * *

He pulled away and stiffly stood up with the scar on his face given by his father and the scar on his chest given by Azula burning him, a stark contrast to the cooled prison air. He turned around and the lights around the hallway flickered, he started to walked down the empty "royal" cells as it was only occupied by her and he had sent the guards out so he could see her in solitude, every step he took the less he looked like the boy trying to save her soul and more like the Fire Lord she knew he could become. 

Azula briefly thought that if she extinguished her own fire, she could save her Zuzu from himself and spare him what loving her would mean. She shook her head and blue flames shot out the sides of her mouth. If he could be so regal so should she. Azula could not shame the man who commanded the doors to be open with the authority his position demanded, whose voice carried no malice and instead commanded out of respect and not fear. 

She would not stain his honor though she would continue to still advise him to end her as a threat to his rule. After breaking down to some animal state and falling into the depths of the abyss and being slowly healed by her lord's faith and kindness she could no longer hide that she loved him and needed him, but also knew she would drag her sunshine into her abyss. No matter how much bliss his touch brought to her or the shivers that ebbed through her when his lips touched her skin, she could not justify snuffing out that hope.

As his step’s faded, she found herself alone yet again the voices started up as soon as she could no longer hear his foot falls. "Azula you are weak! A disgrace you should be plotting to kill him and avenge me, claim the throne for yourself!" She ignored the voice of her father.

Again he spoke up, "You are worthless only an expendable weapon for me to unleash onto a target, you are not even worthy of being a sacrificial pawn to help your brother, you are NOTHING!"

Again, she ignored the voice, but she was shaking as the voice continued, "The only thing more worthless than you is the love your brother pretends to show you." 

This time she screamed with blue flames erupting from all around her and Azula began to sob saying, " Liar, liar, liar!"

She could almost feel the malicious smile of the voice in her head as guards poured in pointing weapons at her.

Elite benders came through the door of her cell violently reminding her of her current status by hitting her in the neck with a catcher pole as chilling cold water was splashed on her harshly stinging her flesh.

If she was by herself she would break down but she looked at each guard in the eyes, wet hair obscuring her vision as she threatened with venom laced words telling each one what they would face for this indignity, and although they held her at their whim each guard shivered and silently prayed.

Her eyes were mad with rage as she struggled against the catcher pole and felt the metal points pressing against her neck and piercing her skin sending a trickle of blood flowing down her throat. The voice spoke up again, "Yes it would be so easy, just end your disgusting existence now you failure!" She began pushing her neck harder against the spikes before the vision of Zuzu crying flashed in her mind, she fell back and surrendered. She could not do that, her death needed to help Zuzu not hurt him.

She settled down though shivering from the cold water that had been splashed on her and the temperature-controlled room designed to stifle fire bending, she still presented an oppressive aura. The guards were all still standing on edge and one of the elite guards started to cautiously approach her, he or rather she as Azula noticed the curves in her armor and chest of the elite royal guard style armor. The royal guard slid on her feet like a snake as she approached Azula with her straight sword ready to meet anything she perceived as a threat.

Azula was not going to do anything, she had already sworn not to betray Zuzu’s honor, but as she studied the warrior she noticed in her eyes the look of a commander deeming something to be too much of a threat to her charge and even if it meant the ultimate punishment they would end it to protect them.

Azula had a sly smile spread across her face, if Zuzu played his cards correctly he could spin it as if he had ordered her to be executed. This would help further his goals and she could atone for her insanity and cruelty. She puffed out her chest taking on a regal posture, she would die as she was born, a contender for Firelord. *(bottom A/N if you have troubles with this)

Before the warrior could perform a merciful strike the door leading to her soon to be grave burst open and a loud booming voice called out, “My my it sure is cold in here, these old bones are not what they used to be.” Followed up by a booming laugh from the belly came Uncle Iroh, holding expertly a pai sho board and a tea set.

He looked around wearing a modified advisor’s robe in a mix of fire nation red and white to symbolize the white lotus. He frowned for only a split second before returning to his trademark smile saying, “Now though you are all doing a splendid job I am an old man and would like to spend some time with my niece.” 

Though he smiled and his voice never changed, every warrior and guard in the room flinched. All but the warrior holding the pole catcher and the elite guard in front of her saluted. The warrior holding the pole reluctantly but gently removed the spiked catchers’ pole and filed in behind his fellow guards. The warrior in front of Azula hesitated a bit, but she was resolved, there was the sound of something being placed down on the ground behind her. 

That did not matter to Azula though, she accepted what was coming. The point of the sword glistened in the dimly lit lighting of the room as the sword rushed towards her collar. It was a down word thrust that would end her quickly and without pain, a small mercy she did not deserve but gave and appreciative nod of acknowledgement. Nothing happen though as suddenly the warrior was hopping in a miss step as Iroh looked over the blade that was now in his hand while stroking his beard with his off hand, “Yes, this is a good blade I see why you would have wanted my niece to inspect it she does know her weapons, but right now I need some alone time with my family.”

The guard straightened up and saluted as Iroh handed over her sword. If Azula made it through this she would pressure Zuzu to make her his personal guard. He needed someone willing to do what was needed especially in the days and months to come. 

Iroh, not missing a beat, pulled up the pai sho table and tea before releasing Azula from her manacles.

She rubbed her wrist and stated dryly, “Dear uncle…... where I appreciate the freedom of movement what is stopping me from escaping now?”

Iroh smiled his hands resting inside his sleeves as he said, “Because dear niece you want to play a game of pai sho and enjoy some of my special jasmine tea and by the time we are done I am sure Zuko will be back.” 

Azula looked at Iroh and then to the door and a part of her decided to speak up at this moment, “Yes if you take out the old fool you could make it to the chamber and destroy all the usurpers and reclaim the title of Firelord!” Her muscles twitched in the direction of the door and she even took a half step before she remembered that every day when she had been at her worst Zuzu had come and talked to her no matter what vile comments she lobbed at him or the random attacks he stayed with her and trusted her. She decided to relax while sitting down across from her uncle.

Of course never once did Iroh open his eyes or try to stop her and this frustrated her beyond measure she growled with flames shooting out the sides of her mouth, he opened his eyes stating, “Now, now we wouldn’t want Zuko coming in and seeing you doing your best impression of a dragon would we Azula?”

She huffed and crossed her arms as he shot a few flames of his own to heat the tea before passing her a cup. She took a slow draw, and the warm relaxing liquid warmed her body up and soon she stopped shivering. Azula would never admit it but he was exceptionally good at making tea. 

The voice came back, “Look at little defeated Azula playing tea party with a doddling old fool oh how low can you fall!” She tried to ignore the voice by snapping at Iroh, “So, what is dear uncle plotting?” He looked at her and laughed saying, “Everything is not always some plot against you, I am just here to help you during the trial.” 

She did not believe him, but she couldn’t think of what else to do, so she played pai sho. Every so often he would mumble something about how she was playing or stroke his beard saying, “How interesting." She had to restrain herself from flying over the table and ripping out his throat with her talon like nails.

The doors to the cells swung open yet again and in came all the senior Fire Nations counselors followed by all the guards and royal elite warriors from moments ago. Then came someone she never wanted to see again the Avatar and one of his followers Toph. She was about to snap and lash out until Zuko walked in behind them a stern expression on his face. She settled down and looked down at the tea in front of her. 

The room was as quiet as a tomb, as no one seemed to want to speak until Toph broke the silence in her crass way, “So old man have you made a verdict yet.” Azula shot daggers with her eyes at Iroh while saying, “I thought you said you were not plotting against me!?”

Iroh stroked his beard and said, “I never said this was not a plot just that everything is not a plot against you, this was an evaluation as the Avatar declined to pass judgement, he chose me to evaluate if you should be locked up or otherwise.” He closed his eyes thoughtfully before saying, “She is a lot like Zuko back at my tea shop. She has reached a point where she is battling the idea of herself and the idea of what she could become. She is not a direct danger to Zuko, but she is on the other hand a danger to herself. She needs help from some strong healers and maybe a chakra expert.” He looked over at Avatar and gave a nod.

Aang sighed, placing a hand on the back of his head and nodded that he would help.

Zuko approached noticing her damp clothes, the marks on her neck, and the dried blood down her neck. His face contorted in rage and waves of heat flowed off of him making his robes flare. He opened his mouth and with a booming command demanded to know what had happened to Azula everyone in the room but Iroh and Azula flinched at the power he was exuding, even Toph and Aang slightly moved at the show of force from their one time foe.

Azula’s heart raced as she had never seen Zuzu asserting himself like this before it stirred something in her something, she could not name. This confused her, what was this it was not admiration, it was not pride she could not place the emotion; all she knew was she liked the feeling stirring in her.

The room stayed quiet until Iroh looked to give some advice, but before he could Azula spoke up, “Calm down Zuzu they did nothing wrong, they were doing what they saw as best for the Fire Nation if anything they deserve your praise.” She looked around before she could spot the warrior that was going to put her down, to most this would have been impossible to distinguish since the armor was designed for protection, to project fear, and to remove a sense of self from individual warriors.

Azula had become an expert of being able to spot people with talents she needed, she found the warrior and pointed her chin at her while still looking at Zuzu saying, “That one over there should probably get a promotion as she is someone that you need at your side.”

Everyone just stared at her, she wore a flat expression as if this should be obvious to everyone. Zuko put his hands into his sleeves over his chest and commanded. “Move my sister to the palace room next to mine and send for healers for Azula. Aang and Iroh if you would discuss the best ways to help her.” Everyone started moving to follow Zuko’s commands, two warriors started escorting Azula to her new domicile. She had to admit a real bed, no chains, and a temperature other than frigid sounded nice. As she walked past the Avatar she heard something interesting, “Okay Twinkle Toes, I’ll be in our room waiting until you’re done, remember Katara will be back in two weeks and she only likes to share sometimes.”

Azula did not know what that meant, but from her whispering statement she figured it was something she was not supposed to have heard.

* * *

Later that evening as she had woken from the first good sleep she had since first being arrested. She sat up as voices from the other room could be heard at first it was hard to pick out the words in her groggy state, but quickly she could hear Uncle Iroh, “Haha yes that is true, but I must be getting back to my tea shop in Ba Sing Se.” After a moment came Zuko's voice, “I understand uncle, but I could still use your advice.” Iroh laughed saying, “My boy you are surrounded by great minds and even have the Avatar here, you don’t need my advice and frankly speaking I am more of a hindrance to you here than an advantage.”

There was more on the subject, but the voices were back, the one that always spoke the loudest…her voice was the one she heard first, “Even the fool of an uncle knows when to quit you should too….your brother was kind enough to give you privacy you could take your own life with the pointed end of the hairbrush on the nightstand.” Azula’s voice caught In her throat as she thought there was no honor in that death, another voice chose to chime in at that moment, it was the voice of her mother, “You are a monster and monsters have no honor.”

A door closed in the room next to her and then the voice of Zuko spoke up, breaking Azula out of her spell, she focused on it , “Now, Avatar I have something we need to discuss." 

The Avatar spoke next, “Just call me Aang, Zuko unless you want me to start calling you Firelord Zuko.” Azula clenched her fist and realized the brush that was on her nightstand was in her right fist now, she threw it to the side, before she could think on that he spoke up again in a somber tone,” I do not ask this of my friend Aang, but of the Avatar, I ask that you, should I fall to the power and mantle of Fire Lord like so many Fire Lords before me including my father that you end me.”

Azula could not hear anymore as she was off the bed and running to the door not caring that she had stripped naked in her sleep she was acting on pure instinct. She opened the door surprising the two guards who she tripped with a wide leg sweep as she ran by them even before they hit the floor she was opening the door to Zuzu's room. There was Zuzu, the Avatar, and Toph in the room both, Zuzu and the Avatar faces went from shock to tomato red, but that didn’t stop Azula from marching over to Zuko and pushing a finger into his chest stating, “You, uncle, and all of your friends didn’t topple the Phoenix Emperor and dethrone me and you definitely did not drag me from the abyss to give your life over to the hands of The Avatar you can’t leave the Fire Nation or me after regaining your honor!”

She stopped in her tirade as she had never meant to include herself in the demand. Zuko opened and closed his mouth several times face still flushed before the guards started to spill into Zuko’s room. He instantly threw his arms around Azula covering her with his robe and pulling her into him.

The guards demanded to know if the Fire Lord was okay. Zuko looked at the guards stiffening his back and squaring his shoulder which pulled Azula closer into him she could hear the air filling his lungs and feel the vibration as he gave a command, “Do you think the Fire Lord, the Avatar, and the greatest earth bender of our generation can’t handle a naked woman!?”

She could almost hear them stiffening as they said, “Sir, she took down two guards and barged into your room.” 

Zuko laughed and said, “Her bedroom is not her new cell, she can see me when she pleases.” He gave a few more commands, but she found her mind going blank being surrounded by Zuzu’s smell and his heat making her feel strangely comfortable. She grew lost in this feeling before she felt herself being shook and looked up to the worried expression on Zuzu’s face quickly remembering why she was there. She grabbed him by the chest stating as she shook him, “You cannot leave your post, you are a proper Fire Lord your honor cannot be taken away from you again! And what about me! Your flames ripped me from the abyss and now you’re going to leave me!” There was steam rising from her face as the heat she was admitting turned tears into vapor.

“Azula I said if the need arises you know as well as I what it takes to shape a Fire Lord. The fires of the mantle forge the strongest metals and turn the rulers into a sword and once a sword is forged it must be used.” 

She looked up at him and a small thought crossed her, when did he grow taller than her and she stated plainly, “No!” 

Zuko looked at her startled while The Avatar and Toph just started laughing, he looked between Azula and his friends in confusion he then looked back at Azula her eyes were as fierce as ever as she said, “Your my sunshine and no one will take you from me!” 

A/N 

  1. If you are wondering why she thought taking her own life would hurt Zuko, but not being slain by the guard in her mind, taking her life would be dishonorable and would stain Zuko who understands very much what losing your honor means. Where being slain by a blade would be different and could be used as a political weapon as a large part of her only sees herself as a weapon to be used even in death.



  
  



End file.
